


Everywhen

by stardropdream (orphan_account)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 18:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He equates it to a one-way mirror.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everywhen

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ September 11, 2009. 
> 
> Written with the prompt "What would you change if you could?".

If anyone were to ask him, he would tell them it was kind of like a one-way mirror. They could see him, but he could not see them.  
  
They never asked, though. They only assumed, and with fair reason.   
  
He wondered how often their eyes watched him, through that mirror. It didn’t matter how many times he tried to look back—all he could see was himself. And wasn’t he the most important, anyway?   
  
If he were to smash the mirror—if he could somehow redirect his people’s attentions—he wondered if he would.


End file.
